Summer of love
by Maywen
Summary: Ma vision d'un premier amour de vacances. Chlex


Titre: Summer of love  
Challenge Summer of love  
Rating tout public  
Disclamer: rien à moi pas un kopek rien! Si c'est pas malheureux quand même ^^  
Note de l'auteur: Ma vision d'un premier amour de vacances pour Chloé. Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, une review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps ;)

* * *

Non, non, non !

Chloé ferma les yeux, espérant que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait. Bien sûr, il n'y eut aucun changement. Son talon était toujours coincé dans une grille d'aération au sol. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de mettre des talons ? Et aussi, quel était le sombre crétin qui avait fait une pareille grille d'aération ?

Quelques passants riaient de son infortune et il n'y en avait pas un seul qui venait l'aider. Lorsqu'une main vint s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, elle soupira d'aise. Enfin !

- Je suis navré, mais je vais devoir d'abord délivrer votre pied avant de pouvoir sauver ce malheureux escarpin.

Elle acquiesça sans regarder son sauveur. Elle avait si honte.

- Appuyez-vous sur moi… je ne voudrais pas vous retrouver à terre.

Posant sa main sur son épaule, elle se tenait sur une jambe. L'homme était penché sur la grille. Elle pouvait voir sa nuque et son bonnet. Pourquoi diable portait-il un bonnet par des températures si caniculaires ?

- En avant, jeune demoiselle.

Il l'aida à se déplacer hors de la zone dangereuse puis mit un genou au sol de manière à lui remettre sa chaussure. Ses mains étaient fraiches sur sa cheville et Chloé en soupira d'aise.

- Merci. » Lui dit-elle lorsqu'il fut enfin face à elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses yeux. Deux saphirs sur un visage souriant.

- J'aime voler au secours des demoiselles en détresse. Une sorte de syndrome du chevalier servant.  
- Et bien, je suis ravie d'avoir été sauvée, monsieur…  
- Alexandre. Mais appelez-moi Lex.

***

Ses pieds nus foulaient le sable chaud alors que le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Ses escarpins dans la main elle regardait la fine ligne qui se trouvait sur le talon. Cette satanée grille d'aération avait fait des dégâts. Minimes certes mais des dégâts quand même.

Elle les posa à même le sable avec son sac. Sa jupe tomba au dessus et le fin voile de sa blouse vint finir l'édifice. Soudain pudique, elle vérifia autour d'elle mais seuls quelques oiseaux se trouvaient sur la plage. Elle enleva ses sous-vêtements et elle s'avança vers l'eau. Le contact frais des petites vaguelettes sur ses chevilles la fit frissonner et elle avança d'un pas moins décidé. L'eau chatouillait son ventre et elle décida que seul un vrai plongeon pourrait la libérer de cette impression de froid.

L'eau claire lui permit de voir quelques petits poissons et elle attrapa un galet noir comme le jais. Un souvenir de ce moment. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et grimaça en sentant le vent. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lutter contre cette impression de froid.

Sortant définitivement de l'eau, elle se figea en apercevant un homme à coté de son sac. Il était assis et la regardait. Elle était totalement nue face à lui et elle ne savait que faire. Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à marcher. Vers lui. Loin de baisser les yeux, elle le dévisageait. Non, elle n'aurait pas honte.

- Le spectacle vous convient, Lex ? » Lui demanda t'elle avec tout le sarcasme dont elle était capable.

Elle ouvrit son sac pour y prendre de quoi se sécher. Elle frotta son corps nu puis remit ses vêtements. Alors qu'elle finissait de sécher ses cheveux, un doigt vint chatouiller sa cheville, redessinant le muscle de son mollet.

- Vous êtes la femme la plus sublime de ce monde.

Elle ricana devant le compliment odieusement lancé. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien d'un mannequin. Ses hanches étaient rondes et elle n'aimait pas ses fesses non plus. Il souriait mystérieusement, sa main s'enroulant autour de sa cheville. Elle n'avait pas peur pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un serpent glissant à ses pieds.

- Regardez le coucher de soleil avec moi.  
- Oui.

Elle avait répondu simplement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit oui. Il l'avait aidé, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

Son sac et ses escarpins faisaient office de frontière entre eux. Elle remarqua alors qu'il jouait avec son galet. En effet, la petite pierre noire glissait entre les doigts fins de l'homme.

- C'est à moi.  
- Je sais.

Il lui sourit mais il continuait encore et toujours de jouer avec. Elle tendit la main pour le récupérer et il en profita pour capturer sa main.

- C'est à moi aussi.  
- Je sais.

Il la tenait doucement et elle savait que si elle cherchait à la retirer, il ne l'empêcherait pas.

Ils restèrent là, main dans la main à regarder le soleil se coucher. Pourtant, ce ne fut que longtemps après, lorsqu'elle commença à avoir froid, qu'il proposa de la raccompagner. Elle accepta. Il l'aida à se relever et prit ses escarpins pendant qu'elle prenait son sac et son galet. Bien calé contre sa paume, elle se sentait en sécurité même si elle savait que c'était stupide. Un caillou n'avait aucun pouvoir de protection.

Son hôtel était coincé dans le fond d'une allée bordée de grands arbres. Quelques bougies éclairaient les tables dans la véranda. Une glycine embaumait l'air et Chloé se sentit d'humeur romantique.

- Il ne manque plus que les violons pour que vous puissiez me tenter de me séduire.  
- Est-ce une requête ?

Il ne tentait rien avec elle, il était juste… mystérieux. Ses paroles étaient mesurées et en cela, elle pouvait le croire chevalier. Un chevalier en armure étincelante venant la séduire.

- Oui.  
- Mademoiselle.

Il prit délicatement sa main et posa un baiser dessus. Tellement léger qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Comment pouvait-il être si vieux jeu et en même temps si… Le flot de pensées qui l'assaillait fut soudain interrompu lorsqu'il repartit dans la nuit.

***  
Elle fixait le plafond depuis plus de deux heures. Ses vacances avaient pris un tournant inattendu depuis une dizaine d'heures. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet.

- Salut ma poule. » La voix de sa cousine lui arracha un sourire.  
- Lois, trouve autre chose comme surnom. Je n'ai rien à voir avec un quelconque volatile.  
- D'accord, mon Alpaga.  
- Je ne suis pas assez concentrée pour débattre avec toi de l'utilité de me comparer à un animal de la famille des lamas si je ne me trompe pas.  
- C'est exact pour la famille lama, par contre, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Elle hésita un instant. Devait-elle tout lui dire ?

- Chloé ? je finirai par tout savoir… tôt ou tard.

Elle savait que sa cousine avait raison. Pour une raison inconnue, elle finissait toujours par tout déballer. Même parfois un an après mais Lois était toujours au courant de tout.

- J'ai… j'ai en quelque sorte rencontré quelqu'un.  
- C'est un bon début ça. Mais tu aurais quand même pu le rencontrer au début de tes vacances quand même. Il ne te reste qu'un minuscule petit jour pour profiter un max.  
- Lois, je ne sais pas trop… Il m'a aidée. Mon talon s'est pris dans une grille d'aération et il m'a aidée.  
- Et ?  
- Et je l'ai revu au soir alors que…

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir mais le dire à haute voix lui semblait impossible.

- Alors que ?  
- Lois, ne dit rien, écoute… J'avais envie de m'éclater et de lâcher prise. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre un bain de mer nue comme un ver et alors que je nageais, il était sur la plage, à coté de mes affaires et maintenant que je t'en parle, je me demande s'il m'a suivi, et donc, je suis sortie de l'eau et je l'ai vu, et j'ai décidé de faire face. J'étais nue et je m'avançais vers lui. Et lui ne me lâchais pas du regard. Il m'a observée nue, et il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux alors que je me rhabillais et…  
- Minute. Nue. Devant un inconnu. Sur une plage. Cousine, je suis soufflée là. Tu me bats à plate couture.  
- Lois, ce n'est pas drôle.  
- Effectivement, c'est sexy.  
- Et si c'est un psychopathe ?  
- Il t'aurait déjà sauté dessus, crois moi. S'il n'a fait que te regarder… Ce type doit craquer grave.  
- Lois, je ne le connais pas !  
- Et quoi ? Tu es en vacances, à des miles d'une personne que tu connaisses. Un océan nous sépare Chloé ! Tu es en vacances et je te conseille de profiter. Un amour de vacances… Il est canon ?  
- Oui. Mais…  
- Pas de mais ! Tu as le droit de TE faire plaisir.

Lorsque Chloé sentit le souffle chaud de Lex sur son visage, son estomac fit des cabrioles. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette sensation. Elle savait qu'elle était perdue. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette envie.

***  
Elle l'avait trouvé au déjeuné attablé à une table de l'hôtel. Juste là, sous la véranda. Il lui sembla beau. Ses traits étaient doux et réguliers et elle sentit qu'elle pourrait en tomber amoureuse. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Une amourette de vacances devait rester une simple amourette de vacances sous peine d'être trahie par le quotidien. C'était l'aspect unique d'un moment qui la faisait paraître si extraordinaire.

Et elle voulait cette part d'extraordinaire. Pour un jour.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et à son plus grand étonnement, ils entamèrent une discussion enflammée sur toute sorte de sujets. Il était cultivé, très cultivé et elle en fut séduite. Lorsqu'il lui demanda son nom, elle se figea. Ne lui avait-elle pas déjà dit ?

- Chloé. Je m'appelle Chloé.

***

Il prononçait son nom avec une telle tendresse que tout son être en fut troublé. Il arrivait à la toucher plus profondément qu'une caresse. Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer lorsqu'il posa des baisers brulants sur sa clavicule.

***

Alors que la serveuse apportait le dessert, il lui prit sa main. Et elle apprécia le contact. La veille, elle avait eu peur un instant, seule avec lui mais là… mais là, ce contact prenait un autre sens. Il avait la douceur d'une promesse.

***  
Il lui fit l'amour avec dévotion. Comme si l'univers pouvait disparaître en un instant. De tendre, il devenait passionné, de possessif, il devint courtisan. Il arrivait à donner un sens à chaque instant passé dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. Il donnait tout.

***  
Sa valise à la main, elle attendait. Il devait la rejoindre, il le lui avait promis. Pourtant, les secondes s'égrenaient et il n'était pas là. Prenant conscience qu'il ne viendrait peut-être pas, elle se résigna.

- Mademoiselle ?  
- Nous allons bientôt partir, encore deux minutes s'il vous plait.

Le chauffeur du taxi prit sa valise et l'installa dans le coffre de la voiture. Il s'installa à l'intérieur et il mit le contact incitant la jeune femme à se presser.

Chloé s'installa à l'arrière. Son sac posé à coté d'elle, elle plaça ses mains sur ses genoux, bien à plat pour ne pas être tentée de ronger ses ongles. Elle se retourna une dernière fois puis elle autorisa le chauffeur à démarrer. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux et elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle s'imaginait Lex arrivant en courant devant l'hôtel alors que le taxi l'emportait au loin. Elle pouvait presque l'imaginer en train de courir derrière cette voiture. Elle faillit se retourner… juste au cas où… mais elle s'y refusa.

Le souvenir d'un premier amour de vacances flotterait toujours dans son esprit et c'était suffisant. Elle ne voulait pas le gâcher avec des espoirs qui pouvaient se révéler vains. Le souvenir était suffisant.

***  
Il semait des baisers tendres sur son corps alors qu'elle se sentait partir dans le sommeil. Il lui murmurait des « je t'aime » et elle se surprit à vouloir y croire. Son premier amour l'aimait en retour…


End file.
